the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Story Arcs Arrival Arc (ch. 1-9) *Chapter 1: New Beginnings *Chapter 2: I'm Sorry I Doubted you Grandfather! *Chapter 3: The Arcane Scholar *Chapter 4: A Fairy and a Broken Seal *Chapter 5: Fae Contractor *Chapter 6: Run with the Wind! *Chapter 7: Resistance *Chapter 8: The Arcane Elementalist *Chapter 9: Monster Hunters The Winter's Guardians Arc (ch. 10-14) *Chapter 10: Winter's Guardians *Chapter 11: The Dungeon's Entrance *Chapter 12: The First Step *Chapter 13: Fallen City of Nalmar *Chapter 14: A Change of Scenery Fallen City of Nalmar: Part I Arc (ch. 15-21) *Chapter 15: The Fog *Chapter 16: An Unexpected Addition *Chapter 17: Arcane Power *Chapter 18: A Vanquishing Spear *Chapter 19: The Horde *Chapter 20: Soar *Chapter 21: Deliverance Mountains of Tal'Yorn Arc (ch. 22-26) *Chapter 22: Wyvern's Roost *Chapter 23: Domain *Chapter 24: Rising Caverns and Falling Flames *Chapter 25: Descent *Chapter 26: The Return Advancement Arc (ch. 27-33) *Chapter 27: A Temporary Home *Chapter 28: The Hunt *Chapter 29: Back to Where it All Began *Chapter 30: Standardization *Chapter 31: Final Preparations *Chapter 32: Advancement *Chapter 33: Fruit of the World Tree Fallen City of Nalmar: Part II Arc (ch. 34-39) *Chapter 34: A New Wind Blows. *Chapter 35: The Low Road *Chapter 36: Toward the Tower *Chapter 37: A Familiar Sensation *Chapter 38: The Mana-Well *Chapter 39: Voidwalker The Far North Arc (ch. 40-48) *Chapter 40: Maiden Elru *Chapter 41: A Trade *Chapter 42: A Ring's Value *Chapter 43: Flame-Touched *Chapter 44: Of Mages and Arachne *Chapter 45: A Message *Chapter 46: Arcane Presence *Chapter 47: Druidic Magic *Chapter 48: The Ice Wolf Queen The Fae Queen Arc (ch. 49-51) *Chapter 49: Not Even a Footnote *Chapter 50: Arcane Invigoration *Chapter 51: Devil King Agmar The Fae Realm Arc (ch. 52-59) *Chapter 52: An Unexpected Destination *Chapter 53: A New Arrival *Chapter 54: The Arcane Order *Chapter 55: Frozen Sun *Chapter 56: Tiers of Magic *Chapter 57: The Ball *Chapter 58: The Soul *Chapter 59: Call of the Void The Abyssal Planes Arc (ch. 60-68) *Chapter 60: Abyssal Plane *Chapter 61: Creeping Darkness *Chapter 62: The Mind *Chapter 63: A Serpent's Cry and A Dragon's Help *Chapter 64: Lords of the Void *Chapter 65: Plunging into Water *Chapter 66: The Second Trial *Chapter 67: Abyssal Elf *Chapter 68: A Difference of Time Home and Family: Part I Arc (ch. 69-73) *Chapter 69: Death's Thief *Chapter 70: The Memories of a Soul *Chapter 71: Arcane Revelation *Chapter 72: Another gift from the Divine *Chapter 73: Home The Dragon Isles: Part I Arc (ch. 74-80) *Chapter 74: To New Horizons *Chapter 75: Magus of Cursed Lightning *Chapter 76: Of Enchantments and Dragons *Chapter 77: White Void *Chapter 78: A Broken Soul *Chapter 79: Sacrilege *Chapter 80: Gateway The Wolf King Arc (ch. 81-85) *Chapter 81: Void-Step *Chapter 82: Bard of the Moonlight *Chapter 83: Arcanum *Chapter 84: Threads of Aura *Chapter 85: The Wolf King Neutral City Arc (ch. 86-98) *Chapter 86: Changing of the Guard *Chapter 87: Moonlighting *Chapter 88: Neutral City *Chapter 89: Blood on the Walls *Chapter 90: Creature of Shadow *Chapter 91: Manipulator of Reality *Chapter 92: First Impressions *Chapter 93: Elemental Awakening *Chapter 94: Of Arcane and Frost *Chapter 95: Avatar *Chapter 96: Weaknesses *Chapter 97: To the Land of Demons *Chapter 98: Demonic Dungeon Francis Arc (ch. 99-111) *Chapter 99: A Split *Chapter 100: Destination *[101: Opening the Sleep Learning Space|Chapter 101: Opening the [Sleep Learning Space]] *Chapter 102: A World of Mana *Chapter 103: Frontline *Chapter 104: Reunion *Chapter 105: Matters of the Soul *Chapter 106: The Strength of the System *Chapter 107: Balance *Chapter 108: Ready for War *Chapter 109: Borrowing Natural Laws *Chapter 110: A New Energy *Chapter 111: Blade of the Void Divine Sacrifice Arc (ch. 112-115) *Chapter 112: Void-Being *Chapter 113: Auction *Chapter 114: An Unassuming Chosen *Chapter 115: Fight or Flight Home and Family: Part II Arc (ch. 116-136) *Chapter 116: Receiving the System *Chapter 117: Family Gathering *Chapter 118: Ancient Aspects *Chapter 119: Changing *Chapter 120: Seeking New Dungeons *Chapter 121: Passives *Chapter 122: Arcane Domain *Chapter 123: Black-Fire *Chapter 124: A Ghost in the Snow *Chapter 125: Remnants of the Northern Empire *Chapter 126: Remnants of the Northern Empire(2) *Chapter 127: Preparing for the Dungeon *Chapter 128: A Living Poison *Chapter 129: Godling *Chapter 130: Celebration *Chapter 131: Mage-Fist *Chapter 132: Coronation *Chapter 133: Seeking a Seer *Chapter 134: Manipulating the Body *Chapter 135: Gold to Crimson *Chapter 136: Sarah's Trial Competition Dungeon: Stage 1 Arc (ch. 137-143) *Chapter 137: Let the Hunt Begin *Chapter 138: Collecting *Chapter 139: Leaderboard *Chapter 140: Arcane and Void *Chapter 141: Fighting for First *Chapter 142: Transformation *Chapter 143: The End of the First Stage Competition Dungeon: Stage 2 Arc (ch. 144-153) *Chapter 144: The Second Stage *Chapter 145: Attrition *Chapter 146: Regeneration *Chapter 147: Core *Chapter 148: A Land of Frost *Chapter 149: Soul Resilience *Chapter 150: Rest Area *Chapter 151: Order of the Elements *Chapter 152: Failed Creation *Chapter 153: Drifting Isle Competition Dungeon: Stage 3 Arc (ch. 154-161) *Chapter 154: Round 1 *Chapter 155: Round Robin *Chapter 156: Visiting *Chapter 157: Final Round *Chapter 158: A Life for a Life *Chapter 159: A Pairing of Arcane and Void *Chapter 160: The Last Fight *Chapter 161: Final Reward Cosmic Map Arc (ch. 162-172) * Chapter 162: Preparation for War * Chapter 163: An Empty Field of Grass * Chapter 164: Flee * Chapter 165: A Light from the Moon * Chapter 166: The City of Wealth * Chapter 167: Copying Memories * Chapter 168: A Changing of Soul * Chapter 169: A Third Avatar * Chapter 170: A Badge and a Coin * Chapter 171: Informant * Chapter 172: Transportation Invasion Arc (ch. 173-?) Category:Universe Category:Chapter